


Touching Lessons

by Evil Crutchie (PawPunk)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [17]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Day 17, Exhibitionism, Kinktober, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Trans Male Character, Voyeurism, trans boy blink, trans boy jojo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 18:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPunk/pseuds/Evil%20Crutchie
Summary: JoJo needs help from Blink on a very personal matter.





	Touching Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warnings: read the tags

"Hey, can I ask you something?" JoJo asked, tapping Blink on the shoulder.

"Yeah, sure," Blink said. Without warning, JoJo grabbed Blink's arm. "What the hell?"

"It's... private," JoJo said. He led Blink to the largest closet in the lodging house and closed the door. "How do you masturbate?”

Kid Blink choked on his own spit, coughing loudly. That was not a question he had expected JoJo, of all people, to ask, not right now. “Not you specifically,” JoJo quickly clarified. “Well, I guess kind of you, specifically. ‘Cause you’re also...” he trailed off, leaving Blink to finish the sentence for himself.

“Yeah, I know,” Blink said. He glanced under the door, making sure there was no chance of anyone hearing them. “I can try to help you,” Blink offered. “Just don’t tell anyone.

“I was _not_ planning on it,” JoJo said.

“Right.” Blink leaned against the wall. “So, like, have you tried to before? Mastubate, I mean?”

“Well, kind of,” JoJo stammered. “I touched myself a few times, but never for long, ‘cause it didn’t feel good. It just reminded me that I don’t got a dick.”

Blink nodded. “Yeah, but how did you touch yourself?”

JoJo shrugged. “The regular way.”

“That is very unhelpful, JoJo.

“Look, I just rubbed my clit or put my fingers in myself. It feels like _nothing_.” The frustration almost brought JoJo to tears

“Okay,” Blink said. “Do you wanna know what works for me?”

“Sure,” JoJo said.

“Basically…” Blink blushed. “I put my hand over my underwear, with the fingers curled and to the side and I hump them.”

JoJo stared at him. “That… didn’t make sense,” he said, as nicely as possible.

“Well, I don’t know how else to say it!” Blink snapped. Then he thought back on his words and said “Maybe it would be better if I just showed you.”

For a moment, Blink thought he had said the wrong thing. JoJo just stared at him, dumbfounded, a blush slowly rising on his cheeks. Then he snapped out of his trance, saying “Well, it’d be more helpful than that awful description you gave.”

“Right.” Blink swallowed, suddenly much more self- aware. He unbuttoned his pants and let them fall, listening again for anyone who might hear. The hallway outside was dead silent. “Right,” he said again. Blink took a deep breath and pressed his fingers against his labia, grinding up on them. Warmth quickly spread through his body.

“Like that,” he told JoJo, his voice slightly breathy.

Slowly, JoJo undid his own belt and hopped out of his pants. He pressed his fingers to himself in the same way, and Blink heard him gasp before he quickly covered his mouth.

“It feels better?” he asked.

“Yeah. A lot better,” JoJo panted. His legs shook as he found the perfect speed and angle to move his hips at. Should Blink keep touching himself? He wanted to keep touching himself.

JoJo pressed his back against the wall, failing to muffle his moans. Blink twinged, his hand moving back down almost without him noticing, synchronizing each gentle touch with JoJo’s. JoJo didn’t notice Blink either, his head thrown back and his eyes closed

Suddenly, JoJo shuddered. He moaned shamelessly, legs giving out and sending him slumping to the ground. Blink’s entire body clenched. He thrust desperately, coming just before JoJo regained his senses.

“Are you okay?” Blink stuttered, trying to steady his voice.

“So much more than okay,” JoJo slurred. His underwear was soaked. “Thank you so, so much.”

“No problem, dude,” Blink said, trying to brush it off. “Do you wanna borrow a pair of my underwear?”

JoJo looked down. “Yeah, I probably should.”


End file.
